


Please

by Rymwho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Dribble: She-Ra se alzo sobre ella con su imponente tamaño mientras que su espada brillaba blandía en el aire tratando de darle a la felina que se movía cada vez mas lento por el cansancio.





	Please

― ¡Adora! ―Grito Catra esquivando un golpe contundente de la rubia grande.

She-Ra se alzo sobre ella con su imponente tamaño mientras que su espada brillaba blandía en el aire tratando de darle a la felina que se movía cada vez mas lento por el cansancio.

― ¿¡PERO QUE TE PASA!? ―Rugió la felina con furia disimulando perfectamente el miedo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento cuando la mujer mas grande seguía atacando sin cesar y sin una sola pizca de duda. Algo malo estaba pasando.

She-Ra la miro con una expresión fría sin emociones helando la sangre de la morena.

― ¡ADORA! ―Grito una vez más moviéndose hacía atrás sin darse cuenta de que una pequeña rama del árbol la hizo tropezar hacía atrás cayendo sobre su trasero.

Estaba a su merced

She-Ra no se detuvo y siguió caminando como si estuviera hipnotizada y para sorpresa de la felina la mujer mas grande dejo caer su espada como si de un simple objeto se tratase. Catra miro la espada de reojo y por unos momentos pensó en tomarla y atacar con ella la mujer más alta, era rápida, pero tenía que ser precisa en sus movimientos. Todos sus pensamientos se borraron cuando la princesa del poder tomo sus hombros y la encajo al suelo.

Soltó un gemido de dolor.

―A-Adora… ―intento decir la chica felina, pero para su sorpresa unos suaves labios besaron los suyos. La morena se quedó atónita en su posición por el momento inesperado de la otra mujer ya que hace unos segundos la quería matar ¿y ahora? La estaba besando, el mundo era cada vez más raro pensó.

La rubia siguió besando a la felina con fervor, pero quería más. Tomo la cara de la felina mientras sus pulgares acariciaban la base de las orejas de gato haciendo que soltara sin querer un leve ronroneo. La rubia se separo de ella viendo que los parpados de la chica estaba entreabiertos viéndola sin saber cómo reaccionar.

La princesa del poder desapareció y en su lugar regreso de nuevo la rubia que conocía perfectamente Catra.

―Lo siento… ―Dijo la rubia avergonzada por su actitud anterior, jamás creyó que la espada quería matar realmente a su ex mejor amiga, pero no lo podía culpar.

Catra soltó un suspiro ―Adora ¿Qué fue eso? ―Pregunto. Visito a la rubia con solo el motivo de hablar sobre el futuro y del que iba a venir, pero jamás creyó que directamente al verla se abalanzaría sobre ella para atacarla.

― No lo se…creo que fue lo espada.

―En serio Adora ¿la espada? ¿dejas que esa chatarra te controle? ―Pregunto frustrada.

― A veces tiene sus propios pensamientos y se manifiesta en mi.

―Oh genial.

―Por favor no me hagas hacerlo mas ―suplico Adora, pero Catra no sabía a qué se refería.

― ¿Ahora me hechas la culpa por eso? ―se ofendió― ¡Adora!

―Catra por favor no me hagas hacerlo mas ¡te lo suplico! La espada te considera como un enemigo y si te ve de nuevo te atacare ¡no puedo controlarla! ―Tenía lagrimas en los ojos pidiendo con desesperación para viera como eso la estaba lastimando.

―Adora yo… ―no sabía como responder ante eso, todo era bastante confuso, pero le rompía el alma que su ex mejor amiga llorara.

La rubia se abrazó a la felina con desesperación.

―Lo prometo.


End file.
